King's Legend Episode 5: The City in the Heavens
by Monty Mason
Summary: Lygartts now gaining the support Council lord Ackart travels to the floating City Ginerva. Though his journey into the sky will not be easy as he must first solve the problem of somehow flying up there. And to do so he must pay a visit to an old friend.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the previous one's so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the third one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script by: Monty Mason

King's Legend

An Island can be seen floating in the air. There is a zoom in on the island from the top until there is a transition.

Cross fade transition.

Green armoured figure: The air today is nice and breezy as well...Sky is the best after all don't you think so Drevy (one of the Biocs standing by the green armoured figure)?

Drevy: Yes it is...Council Lord Legor...

The camera focuses on Legor and then a shot of the whole Island is shown from the top.

Opening occurs.

Episode 5: The City in the Heavens

Lygartts can be seen on the back of a truck when a transition takes place.

Cross fade transition.

Lygartts can be seen with Ackart.

Ackart: You really do not know of your ancestry?

Lygartts: No...Why would I? I was a prisoner all this time till recent events.

Ackart: Well that is true.

Lygartts: So what is it so special about my blood and ancestry?

Ackart: I'm afraid I'm not too well versed in the ancient history of our race. That question would be better directed towards one another Council Lord.

Lygartts: Who is he?

Ackart: He is the Lord of the floating sky city. His name is Legor; his family blood has been around far longer than mine. He will know of your family history.

Lygartts: I understand.

Cross fade transition.

Lygartts still sitting on the back of a truck.

Lygartts: That man, Legor...is my only chance of discovering the truth behind my mysteries. But first...some business to take care of.

The camera shows the back of Wheeliz as Lygartts finishes saying "some business to take care of".

Ackart is seen on the floor kneeling, the camera zooms out showing that he is kneeling to Galatrix.

Galatrix: So you're telling me that you had him in custody but he got away?

Ackart: That is exactly so my King.

Galatrix: You've more than a thousand men at your disposal, and his is only one man, and he just walked away?

Ackart: ...

Galatrix: Such a disgrace unworthy of a Council Lord, if I could, I would've you removed from your position and beheaded.

Ackart: ...

Galatrix: Fortunately for you, it's not up to me. I still need you nonetheless. Get back to your duties...and if something regarding Lygartts does occur, then inform me immediately, otherwise the next time I will have my own way with you.

Ackart: Yes my King...

Galatrix and his two guards walk away. Ackart raises his head and stands up.

Ackart: Looks like he doesn't suspect a thing...the fool. He plays the jester so well.

Ackart raises his hand signal for someone to come to him, one of his guards come towards him.

Ackart: Inform me of Lygartts' situation.

Guard: My Lord, we have been informed that he is heading towards the lab of one of his allies, "Wheeliz".

Ackart: That mad scientist?

Guard: Yes my lord.

Ackart: Heh, Lygartts sure found himself some interesting allies.

Lygartts is seen getting off the truck's back. He walks around in the same area as he had in episode 3 when being spied upon.

Lygartts: Still a barren place huh? No Biocs...now time to pay a little visit.

Lygartts starts to walk forth. Wheeliz can be seen by some parts building a contraption.

Lygartts: You haven't changed still Wheeliz...still off to build inventions one after the another.

Wheeliz turns around and says, "Lygartts!'

Lygartts: That's me.

Wheeliz: What are you doing here?

Lygartts: Actually...I need your help. I need to get to the Floating City Ginerva.

Wheeliz: Ginerva?

Lygartts: Ya...so I need a way of flying up there.

Wheeliz: I understand! (Raises his arm) Leave it to me!

The screen goes black.

Galatrix is seen sitting on his throne. A new Bioc can be seen in front of the King.

Galatrix: You know why I've brought you here. I gave you your freedom, I expect results.

Bioc: ...

Galatrix: From here on forth, you shall be called "Leonix".

Leonix: ...

Galatrix: I don't accept failure so you know...if you do fail, I will have you put back in the cages as the gladiator slave you once were!

Leonix: Understood...my...King. (Is hesitant in saying "my King")

Galatrix: Then get out of my sight.

Leonix leaves and the King's attendant comes kneeling before him.

King's attendant: Is it alright to let him leave to hunt Lygartts freely my Lord?

Galatrix: Of course not! So we will set a tracker after him...get me a scout...the most brutal and experienced one.

King's attendant: Yes my Lord, it shall be done.

Galatrix: Then leave, you have other matters to attend to as well.

King's attendant gets up and leaves walking out of the camera frame.

Fade out.

Fade in.

The camera focuses on the ground showing a device with wings on it.

Lygartts: What is that?

Wheeliz: It's my best creation for flight! I call it the "Fligyro"!

Lygartts: Fligyro? Seriously? Well whatever...how is it controlled?

Wheeliz: That's the best part, to control it you simply use your elemental powers and your brain's thoughts to steer.

Lygartts: I don't know that well on how to control my elemental powers.

Wheeliz: That's why I've put in a controller for you; it will control the amount flowing in and the amount being discharged by the machine.

Lygartts: I see; a true scientist indeed.

Wheeliz: Well...good luck then...

Lygartts: What about the payment? How much?

Wheeliz: Don't worry about it! Just as long as you get that scum King!

Lygartts: I intend to do so.

Black screen.

Lygartts is seen walking towards an edge with the Fligyro on his back attached to where the shield would normally be (he is holding the shield in his hand).

Lygartts: This better work...

Lygartts steps back a few steps and then starts to run towards the edge and jumps off with the wings extending. Lygartts then takes flight as he flies towards the screen.

Lygartts: Its working...it's actually working!

Lygartts then flies onward when after a few moments of flight, he sees Ginerva.

Lygartts: There it is.

Then suddenly smoke can be seen from afar near Ginerva Island.

Lygartts: What the?

Lygartts suddenly moves out of the way as he notices an air elemental shot fired past him.

Lygartts: They are firing at me? This is just great!

Legor: Keep on firing...that is the international traitor to this entire planet.

Ginerva keeps on firing at Lygartts. Lygartts manages to avoid the first few shots but then he has to create a force field around himself to protect himself.

Lygartts: This won't stop me!

Lygartts' shield manages to keep on incinerating the enemy attacks. Lygartts is near the Island when suddenly a large canon is revealed which fires a highly compressed air shot.

Lygartts: Oh no...No! No! No! No! No!

The shot hits Lygartts and his shield dismantling it. Lygartts then starts falling when he suddenly activates jets on the Fligyro.

Bioc: Lord Legor! The criminal is still headed for here.

Legor: Jets? He is cunning and prepared.

Lygartts still flying with jets, "Come on...please make it!"

Lygartts suddenly then falls onto the ground as the jets start to give out, as he hits the ground the Fligyro gets smashed into pieces. Lygartts then slowly stands up and says, "Well, that wasn't so bad." Lygartts then starts walking and looks around.

Lygartts: So this Council Lord Legor is supposed to be here somewhere...better get searching I suppose...

Lygartts stores his shield on his back and walks out of the camera's frame.

Credits roll on.


End file.
